There is known in the art a game device for communicating with other users such as friends or family members online.
According to one aspect of the technique, there is provided an information sharing system, including: an executing unit that executes an application program according to operations of one of a plurality of users; a recording unit that records replay data for replicating an execution process of the application program; a generating unit that generates shared information associated with the application program based on operations of the one of the plurality of users; and a sharing unit that shares the generated shared information and the recorded replay data with the plurality of users.